


Popsicle

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo’s thoughts while watching Izaya eat a popsicle in really hot weather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

  
**  
Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #3 Popsicle  
 **Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  PG-13?  
 **Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt from[801ch](http://801ch.tumblr.com/):**  Shizuo’s thoughts while watching Izaya eat a popsicle in really hot weather :>  
  
  
  
 **Shizuo’s POV**  
  
My tongue licked from the base to the top, dragging along the smooth surface as I suck on the juice that dripped down. If I closed my eyes and pretended, swallowing it whole, it melted away the stress and frustration that built up inside me.  
  
“Shizu-chan~ Shizu-chaaan~ It’s my tuuuurn~~~”  
  
The annoying flea whined next to me, jumping up and down as he tried to reach for the popsicle in my mouth. It was a hot summer day and we only had enough money for just one popsicle to share among us. To cool off the heat, it was the only way.   
  
“Fine, here,” I popped out the ice cream to give the stick to the smaller boy. I watched him cry out for joy as he sucked on the popsicle with such fervor, one would think he never had sweets before. His tongue rolled on the hard surface, licking away the juice before a single drop fell onto his pale fingers that held the wooden stick. Already that soft pink tongue was turning blue from all the sucking.  
  
“Shizu-chan, it’s hot today isn’t it?” He grined at me innocently, giggling as he slid the popsicle in and out of his mouth. His other free hand fanned his shirt, a few buttons unbuttoned than the usual, showing a bit more of the flea’s delicate skin. I think to myself in the back of my head how in the world this man never tanned as I look down that shirt, seeing more of him than any other day.  
  
I faintly smile back at the clueless guy in front of me.  
  
“Yeah… it’s hot.”  
  
  
-the end♥


End file.
